


【映an】【R】苦冰棍与雨

by xiediayixitielu



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Cloaca, M/M, Wings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiediayixitielu/pseuds/xiediayixitielu
Summary: 梦见町下了一场持续半个月的雨。某一天，火野映司推开阁楼的门，发现ankh身上出现了一些异变。
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	【映an】【R】苦冰棍与雨

**Author's Note:**

> 1w字巨大加长车。
> 
> 后日谈的if。用的是https://hahahajuranzhendeyourenlaiduyumingya.lofter.com/post/1cfbb69d_1c72207b3←这篇的设定。
> 
> 太长不看版的前情提要：
> 
> 借用某种方法，ankh拥有五感、半生物半greeed地回来了，与之相对，付出的代价是映司逐渐的半greeed化。 
> 
> ankh身体部分鸟类化警告。有泄殖腔。

苦冰棍与雨

窗外一直在下雨。湿热的夏天，又是梅雨季节，梦见町的人们闷得长霉菌。ankh乍一复活，就遇上这种天气，上屋顶晒太阳的活动被勒令取消，每天烦得要多吃掉三根冰棍。映司只好每天都撑着伞去便利店，购入比平时还要多的冷饮。

今天在多国料理店帮忙的时候，有熟客落下了钱包，映司举着伞追上去，把钱包塞回他手里。出门出得匆忙，一路小跑，他的裤脚被溅起的雨水打湿。得换条裤子了......他苦恼地想，卷起湿漉漉的裤脚，准备回阁楼换衣服。

他打开阁楼的门。正打算进去的时候，他看见了地上刺眼的红色。那是落在地上的几根红色羽毛，环顾四周，整个房间像是台风过境一样，家具歪倒，桌上的东西掉了一地。

映司立刻抬起头，确认红色沙发上的人有没有失踪。——没有失踪，ankh还占据着他的高沙发，只是原本铺在身下的红布现在被他粗暴地扯到了身上。ankh整个身体裹在红布里，只露出一双眼睛。他显然没想到映司会在这个时间点回来，听到开门的声音，诧异地把脑袋转过来。

“ankh......？”他吸了口气，试探性地喊他。ankh像大型猛禽一样瞪视了他几秒，又移开了视线，留给他一个侧脸。很明显，他的情绪糟得可以，而且没有搭理映司的打算。ankh既然不打算说，就绝不会再开口说明情况。映司无奈地把视线移回乱七八糟的阁楼，试图推理这里究竟发生了什么。

上次看到这种景象，还是在十年前，是lost ankh出现、吸收走ankh的时候。同样是一地羽毛，同样是一片狼藉的桌面。但是现存的greeed只剩下ankh，还是只能算成半greeed半生命体的存在，必定不会再出现那时的景象...... 他想到某种可能，禁不住屏住呼吸。是不是ankh这幅新的身体终于出问题了？ankh刚回来的时候，他就预想过可能会出状况，但带他去鸿上研究所那边检查，也只得到“现在还看不出有什么问题，要持续观察”的回复。是这具新身体失控了吗？还是核心硬币...... 

他咬着下唇，在心中排除着各种可能，没有注意到ankh已经又转过头来，沉默地看着他脸上自己都没有察觉的、焦虑的表情。几秒钟后，ankh啧了一声，把自己从红布里挣脱出来，跳下沙发。

他生疏地用脚爪站定，舒展开身上新生的异变。

于是映司看见了。比奈给ankh缝制的衬衫上，在肩胛处，有两道被外力撕裂的大口子。裂缝里探出一双华丽的翅膀。并不大，大概是双臂伸长的长度，不足以支撑飞行。一层毛绒绒的、覆盖在肌肉上的羽毛从翅膀向肩背延伸，一直隐没到衣料里。本应拟态成人形的整个下半身都变成了鹫鹰的样子，脚爪尖利，羽毛火红，绒羽一直延伸到腰部的皮肤上。鞋子和裤子不翼而飞，估计也都被这异变给撑坏了。

艳丽的、长长的尾羽从尾椎处延伸出来，在阁楼的空气中，微微颤动着。“早上的时候，突然就变成这样了。”ankh简短地解释。映司回头看了看身后，阁楼的设施早在上午就被突然生出的翅膀拍打得东倒西歪，连桌子上的台灯和纸巾也被扫到了地上。“你倒是收拾一下啊......”他嘟囔着，稍微放松下来，把那些东西一一捡回原位。

ankh哼了一声，勉强作为回答。他整个身体靠在沙发的另一边，好像正压抑着自己烦躁的情绪。这比映司设想的最糟状况要好太多了。“没办法，”他直起腰，从宽松的裤子后兜里掏出一个batta罐，“总之先联络一下鸿上基金会那边吧，看看他们有什么头绪......怎么了，ankh？”

他要打开candriod的动作被一只手摁住了。ankh按住他的手背，面色不善。“我已经问过了。”他略显暴躁地说，从映司手里夺过batta罐，摇摇晃晃地躺回沙发上。没等映司张口，他又说：“这件事不用你管。”说着背过身去，一副不打算再理会他的样子。

“你啊......”映司走到沙发前面，无奈地伸手，想把ankh的身体给扳回来。

他伸出的手无意间碰到了红布底下堆叠着的什么东西。触感有点奇怪，碰到的时候发出了一点纸张摩擦的沙沙声。映司疑惑地皱起眉，把那块红布掀了起来。

ankh听到这声音，转过头来，瞪圆了眼睛。“喂，放手！”他立刻去阻止，但是晚了一步。红布下的东西已经暴露在映司的视线中。那是一堆撕成条状的报纸，被分散在一些看起来很眼熟的衣物里。映司拿起其中一件，“啊”了一声。“我的围巾？”他疑惑地放下，随手挡住ankh阻止他的动作，又拿起两件。是他的上衣和明天的内裤。“你把这些藏到沙发上做什么......”他正准备再翻翻，就被迎面而来的翅膀的一击打得一个趔趄。从刚才开始周身就缠绕着低气压的ankh，像是被撞破了什么见不得人的秘密一样，终于爆发了。“你给我出去！！！”他怒吼着，但声音里的有气无力削弱了其中的愤怒。ankh直接从沙发上跳下来，踉踉跄跄地用鸟爪走着路，揪着映司的领子，把人轰出了阁楼。

“啪”的一声，ankh从里面上了锁。什么嘛，映司面对阁楼的木门，不知该做什么，只好和它干瞪眼。裤脚依然湿答答地黏在脚踝上。“我是上来换裤子的，好歹让我换完吧！”他对着阁楼里喊话。几秒钟后，门再次打开；一条映司常穿的长裤被扔了出来。ankh再次锁上了门。

映司朝阁楼的木门呲牙咧嘴。还不够解气，他扯住两边的嘴角，朝ankh的方向使劲吐了吐舌头。稍微平息了一点心中的不满，他走下楼，在知世子小姐注意不到的角落，掏出本应被ankh夺走的batta罐。不满归不满，映司还犯不着和状态异常的greeed计较。他把趁着ankh在注意那堆衣服时悄悄拿回来的candroid打开，罐头拆开重组，变化成一只蹦跳的蝗虫。

他连通鸿上研究所的线路，询问研究人员ankh的身体情况。“哎？他自己已经来问过一次了，我还以为您也知道了呢。”研究人员的声音伴随试管碰撞的轻响，从蝗虫身上传来。“鸟类greeed......这么说不大准确，总之，由于复活的方式，他现在是半greeed半生命体的状态。”

核心硬币受到修补它的有生命的血肉刺激，状况很不稳定，生物的繁殖本能被激发，顺带刺激得ankh身体上展现出了鸟类的特征。“简单来说就是假性发情期。”研究人员说。

映司呛得咳嗽了几声。“发情期是......？”他震惊又疑惑地重复，手上的batta罐依旧尽职尽责地传递研究人员平淡的声音。“过程大概会持续一两天，会有身体上的不适，但是没有不良后果，请放心。那么，告辞。”

通话被单方面切断了，小蝗虫恢复成罐头的样子。映司顾不上把它放回原位。他捧着罐头，呆在原地，愣了好久以后，发出一声不敢置信的、长长的“欸————”。

火野映司从没想过，自己会在搜索引擎里认真地查询“鸟类发情期的表现”“公鸟发情期该如何处理”“如何安抚大型猛禽”。说到底，他从没养过鸟，也从来没想过这些知识能辅助他解决ankh的问题。跟ankh在一起待久了，映司有时甚至会忘了他是个greeed，更别提把他和天上飞的鸟类联系到一起。他紧张地恶补着各种科普，恍惚间回到了高中时代大考前的时光。

他点进一个雅虎问答。

“问：为什么我家养的鸟突然发情了？

问题描述：公鸟，5个月大，没有和母鸟混养。昨天突然提前发情了，这是为什么？”

他在心中飞速默读着回答。“鸟类过长时间待在自己的领地里，没有离开，会导致突然发情......高糖的食物摄入过多......旁边正好有能用来筑巢的建材......”

他稍微回想了一下。

长时间待在领地里——最近一直在下雨，ankh被勒令待在屋里看手机，已经很久没出过门了；高糖的食物——为了安抚心情，吃的冰棍比平常还多，当然会糖分摄入过量；旁边有筑巢用的建材...... 

他回想起在红布下发现的碎报纸和自己的衣物。原来是这样，他想，被本能驱使着建了巢，觉得不能自控的样子很丢脸，所以才反应那么大吧。他叹了口气，又搜索了一下鸟类发情期的其他表现和解决方案。虽然ankh不算完全的鸟类...... 不过这些总有点参考价值吧。他把新买没多久的智能手机塞回衣兜，开始思考起别的问题。

发情期的话，是不是体温会上升得很厉害呢？就像发高烧那样，应该还挺难受的。想到这里，他坐起来，向多国料理店外走去。知世子从吧台探出一个脑袋，叫住了他。“映司君，又出去干什么？”

映司从另一个兜里摸出几枚零钱，朝知世子露出一个笑容。他说：“去买今天的冰棍。”

他撑着伞，带回了两根冰棍。是在便利店里，特地先买了一根尝了尝，觉得没有什么甜味才买回来的。这样含糖量应该就比较低了。他回到阁楼门前，敲了敲紧闭的门。“ankh，有冰棍哦！”他提高声音喊道。

门打开了。裹着红布、挡住了翅膀和脚爪的ankh站在门口。他看了看映司手里的包装，紧皱的眉头稍微舒展开一点。“是我尝过了味道才买的，”映司说，把包装向ankh递过来。ankh一把抢过冰棍，坐在沙发上，把冰棍含进嘴里。

“不好吃。这个口味，下次不要买了。”他点评道。心情看上去好一点了，但脸色还是比平时的还要臭。映司脑中回忆着刚刚看到的科普内容，嗯嗯，发情期的鸟是会变得更加暴躁没错，也难怪ankh今天这么心烦意乱了。还有就是...... 

映司突然感觉自己的脸颊被捏住了。ankh眯缝着眼，把他的下巴微微抬起来。有两片冰凉柔软的东西贴上他的嘴唇，渡进来一些更加冰凉的物什。

映司睁大了眼睛。ankh正在吻他，撬开他的齿关，把嘴里融化了一半的冰送进他嘴里。是用舌尖顶过来的。ankh的舌尖冰冰凉凉，它在映司温暖的口腔内扫荡，染上一点人类的温度。

ankh放开他，脸上没有什么表情。他后退两步，干巴巴地解释：“是本能。”

映司回想着他看到的资料。好像有说，发情的公鸟会吐料，也就是把食物喂给自己喜爱的对象.......他琢磨着这个用词。喜爱的对象...... 啊。

他抬头看着ankh。对方已经没在看他了，正低头吃着第二根冰棍，好像什么事都没发生过。

映司清了清嗓子。“那个，”他说，“我问过鸿上集团那边的人了哦。已经知道是怎么回事了。”

他看到ankh的肩背僵了僵。

他继续说了下去。“我会帮你的，ankh。”他想了想，又补充了一句：“所以，不用再逞强也可以的。”

ankh抖了抖背上的翅膀。这回他没有再转移目光，直接看向了映司的方向。“哈。”他发出一声短促的笑声，低声说，“你知道你说的话代表什么吗？”

“我知道。”映司回答他，“敲门的时候就已经知道了。”

“如果是ankh的话，就没有关系。”

ankh沉默了一会。他咬掉最后一口冰棍，随手丢掉棍子。“真庆幸你是个白痴。”他说，说话的同时，翅膀开始控制不住地扑腾，在空中不安分地张开又闭合。

映司觉得刚才那句话很耳熟，忍不住有点想笑。他真的笑出了声：“那我就当你是在褒奖我吧。”

理论上，他想，ankh应该会忍不住快速张合着翅膀，向心仪对象示好的。还有其他一些由本能驱使的行为，理论上都是控制不住的，ankh都硬生生忍住了......但是现在已经没必要了。ankh紧绷着的自控神经慢慢放松下来，沉重的喘息声渐渐从他的嘴唇间泄出来。刚刚搜到的，映司心想，大口喘息也是鸟类发情期的正常现象。是正常现象...... 

他的心跳逐渐开始加速。

映司忍不住咬了咬自己的舌头。总之要冷静地配合ankh解决问题，他告诫自己。

直到刚才为止，ankh都不愿意在他面前被本能完全控制，因而死死压抑着，试图表现得像往常一样。突然放松下来的神经，就像涨满气的气球突然被针戳破，也像一根绷到极限的弦，一旦断开来，就无法再回到原样了。

有高热一般的感觉往头顶冲撞。一波一波的，比起快感一类，更多的是无法被满足的焦躁感。来自最深处的本能煎熬着ankh，他喘息着，身体都坐不直了，只能向一边倒下去，用手臂勉强支撑着。红布慢慢从躁动不安的翅膀上滑下来，滑落到腰际，只包裹着化作脚爪的下半身。

虽然说着要帮他解决问题，也紧急做了点功课，但是面对被本能灼烧着的ankh，映司还是有点找不着头绪。他看着ankh倒在又高又窄的沙发上，想要帮忙，又没有能下手的地方。“总之，先到床上去吧，方便一点。”映司说。“我架你过去。”

他扶住ankh，用左臂绕过ankh腋下，想环着肩背把人架过去。但是他忘了，之前是肩胛的部分现在已经长出了一双翅膀。当他伸手去环另一边肩膀时，他的指尖碰到了翅膀的根部。

ankh呼吸一窒，“唔”地发出一声急促的呻吟。映司吓了一跳。“对不起！你没事吧？”他抬起头，想看看ankh的表情，确认他造成了多大的伤害。但是那张脸上没有疼痛，只浮现出一个微妙的表情，薄红从脖颈攀上去，浸染了整个脸颊。

在那个时刻，平常来说非常迟钝的映司灵光一闪。

啊，他想，我碰到ankh的敏感带了。

他感觉自己的耳朵被那片温度传染，也变得红彤彤的，泛着热意。虽然耳朵红透了，好在被掩盖在蓬松的发丝下面，只露出一点点耳尖，不至于太丢脸。这个情况下是没法把人架过去了，他为难地僵持在原地，可是ankh现在已经耗尽了身上最后一点移动的力气，整个人软绵绵的。就像缺少普通硬币而脱力的时候，他使不上一点劲，只能对着映司露出十分不爽的表情。没有办法了，映司只好环着ankh的腰，费力地把他挪到床上。

ankh仰躺在柔软的床铺上。比沙发稍微舒服点，他想。虽然力气耗尽了，但是鹰隼一样的观察力并没有消退，他看着映司，不意外地捕捉到从头发里露出来的一点发红的耳尖。某种“只有自己很狼狈”的不甘心消退下去，他暗自攒了攒体力，出言嘲讽他。“别装轻松了，映司。耳朵都红透了。”他努力挤出这些字句，“你的本能也被激起来了吧？”

映司摸了摸耳朵。唔，好烫，他有点羞恼，却没有办法反驳ankh的话。他小声嘟囔着：“还不都是因为你 。”

ankh发出一声嗤笑：“这么容易就被撩拨到了啊？”

被嘲讽得有点不服输，映司不和他继续做口头的争辩，反而伸出手，去抚摸之前碰到的、翅膀下面长着绒羽的皮肤。ankh浑身激灵了一下，闭上了嘴巴。他不想自己这么快就发出意料之外的声音。

映司把ankh往墙壁的方向拉近，又把自己的被子团了团，垫在ankh的腰下面。ankh的头靠着墙壁，腰垫在被子上，翅膀悬空着，无力地向两边垂落。映司坐在旁边，一只手扶着他的腰不让他滑下去，一只手伸出来，轻缓地抚摸他的翅膀。

他的声音里压抑着什么：“ankh，稍微忍耐一下。”

ankh已经没有办法回答他了。他咬紧牙关，闭着眼，抵抗一波一波随着抚摸涌上来的过电一样酥麻的快感。那双翅膀轻微地扇动着，发出一点声响，有时煽情地蹭过映司的身体侧面，像是轻风拂过。

除此之外，还有一些其他的微妙的声音。略微紧张的情绪中，映司的左手下意识抓紧了掌心里的布料。意识到这一点，他松开手，低头去看，意外地发现，手里的布料不是床单，而是那块红布。兵荒马乱中，从沙发被运到床上，这块红布裹着ankh的下半身，居然还没有掉下来。而在裹得严严实实的红布下，那点微妙的响动隐秘地传来，ankh闭着眼，小幅度地悉悉索索扭动着。

映司小声地叫他的名字。“ankh。” 他说，手指从翅膀根部往下滑，一路划到敏感的尾椎，引起ankh又一次的震颤，一声终于忍不住的“嗯”从他的唇边溢出来。映司安慰地轻抚着腰间的绒羽，紧接着，开始试图打开那块红布。ankh的手颤抖着，摸索着按住他的手。他喘息着看映司，眼神有点威胁的意味，说：“停下（よせ）。”

映司不容置疑地拿开他无力的手，直接把围了两圈的布料解开来。

像是拆开一个密封的包裹，或是打开什么被掩藏着的秘密一样，他看到了，那个隐蔽的、情色的源头。那块红布为什么这么长时间内都没有掉下来？答案一看便知：在双腿之间，一块红布被ankh紧紧夹着，不受控制地，ankh急促呼吸着，充满情欲的器官在那上面不断磨蹭。

一直到刚才为止，他都只是夹住那块布料，忍耐着那份几乎要发狂的渴望。映司对双翅的抚摸好像点燃了最后一丝理智。他用力抵在绸布上，像渴水的人捧住视野中唯一一滴水珠，抵死磨蹭着，好得到些许快感慰籍自己。那是杯水车薪，或者某种意义上的饮鸩止渴，越是得到些微迫切渴望着的刺激，就越是焦躁。

他越发想要更加直接的快乐。已经彻底被他沾湿了，那块红布，被体液浸染得有些黏稠，上面洇开一大片暧昧的深色。映司压抑住因为这淫靡的场面而高鸣的心跳，冷静地掀开最后一层红布。

在深红色的纤维后面，是一小片已经被濡湿的羽绒。那几簇羽毛的最中间，露出微微抽搐着的柔软肌肤，还有被掩盖着的、桃红色的穴口。

那是和人类的构造不同的穴口。与人类的下肢一起变换为鸟类的，是独属于鸟类的泄殖腔。那里并没有茎体，只有一道微微的缝隙，最顶端有一颗战栗的、尖端一样的凸起。

ankh看着映司，喘着气，脸上依然被情欲烧得通红。他微微皱着眉头，表情镇定，但身体紧绷着，流露出一点自己都不知晓的紧张。他的眼神直视着映司。那是曾经的鸟类之王，将自己最柔软的弱点给另一个生命看的时候，才会有的眼神。

映司安静地看着他，回望那双湿润的眼睛，突然间觉得有点不真实。温热的身体，柔软的羽毛和皮肤，ankh确实在他眼前，以不稳定但切实存在的姿态。他觉得有点什么东西在心中膨胀，并不是快乐，也不是满足的体验，甚至让人的眼眶酸痛起来。映司禁不住低下头。他伸出手，去确认那个微微翕动的入口。

是湿润的，周遭早已被蹭满黏滑的体液，穴口是肉欲成型后的姿态，带着欲望的高热。他用食指和中指，轻轻抚摸那个地方。

ankh“呼”地吐出一口气，想把表情埋起来似的低垂着头，但是吸气声里带上了一点颤抖。随即，他低哑着嗓子，发出一声沙哑但兴奋的“啊”声。

就着他自身的体液，映司的手指施加了一点力道，像是要把那道窄缝揉开一样，开始转着圈按揉ankh。他的动作逐渐加快，偶尔又分开两指，安慰性质地在周边划圈。ankh被刺激得收缩脚爪，腰部不自觉地战栗着，向上挺，又向上挺，像是在把自己送向映司的手指，好从他那里得到更多。一种对给予的渴求，像水从高向低流，河流汇入海洋，雪花回归地面，暧昧的氛围几乎要实体化，缠绕住整张床铺。映司给予ankh他所渴望的。但是这具结合了生命与无机体的躯壳并不安稳，那生理性的爆发出来的焦竭，无法用一滴水润泽。往其中投入快乐，如精卫投入石子，一时的高昂被激起，很快又被情潮卷走，留下更多的迫切。ankh紧闭着眼，放纵那些声音从嘴边一声高过一声地溢出来。还不够，还不够，他焦急地呼吸着，想要现在就达到某个等待许久的的巅峰。

映司闻到空气中某种成熟果实一样的味道。他有些呼吸不稳，揉动着ankh的手下一抖。他的指肚用力地刮擦过缝隙上方那个小小的，凸起的尖端。ankh昂起头，发出无声的尖叫，他咬紧干裂的唇，翅膀不受控制地击打上墙壁，有几片羽毛飞落下来。他的甬道深处涌出一些粘稠的含混的液体，溅射到俯着身爱抚他的映司手上，和他自己小腹的羽毛上。

他终于获得了自己想要的极点，于是喘息着，从墙壁上滑落下来，不顾翅膀会被垫在肩背与映司的棉被之间。映司微微喘着气，看向自己的手心。那里有某些暧昧的证明，混浊的，白色的，带着一点微凉的温度。鬼使神差地，他弯下身，亲吻鸟儿还在痉挛着的小腹，然后抬起双手。他啜饮手心欲望的泉水。

ankh微微张着眼，看到他的动作，有点震惊地支起一点身体。映司没有给他问出口的机会，脸快速地靠近他的脸。沙漠里，接住雨水的旅人凑近巨大的飞鸟，撬开他的喙，将那雨水倒哺给他。粘稠的，带着苦涩和腥气，并不如冰凉甘甜的冰棍美味。ankh在唇舌交缠、吞下自己的体液时思忖，心中略微起了一点不满。他想着，要用牙齿咬住映司的舌尖，好将这份苦涩报复回去。

这个想法进行到一半，就让ankh愣了一愣。他突然想起刚才映司买回来的那两个冰棍。甜过头了，甚至腻到发苦，并不好吃。“我尝过了，”刚刚递给他的时候，映司这么说。他不记得映司有这么爱吃甜食......在涎液与涎液之间，ankh微微走神。那么就只能是感官上的问题了，只剩下一种解释。对映司来说，由ankh渡给他的冰棍，和他返还给ankh的液体一样，并没有苦与甜之分。

对食物味道的感知已经逐渐失去了，在电光火石间，他得出这个结论。他和映司的唇舌分离，中间牵出淫靡的白色的线。映司像是有点得意一样，暂时放下了那幅好像有所顾虑的样子，对他露出一个酒窝深深的笑容。“是刚才的回礼哦。”他说，舔舐掉自己唇边沾上的粘稠液体。

ankh愣了愣，反应过来。是对ankh不受控制哺喂给他的那口冰棍的回礼。——果然是这样。ankh咂咂嘴，回味着嘴里的腥涩。在已经有了五感的现在，他明显地感觉到自己吞咽下去的精液带着难以忽视的苦味，但映司像是对此毫无察觉一样，神色平静得像刚刚在口中的不是咸腥的体液，而是甘甜的露水。或许他早就已经没有味觉了，ankh想。他平视着失去了不知道多少感官与机能，却一直瞒着他的映司。他依然带着一点得意看着他，全然不知，在他最松懈的时候，掩藏的秘密已然暴露。

一股不知名的情绪拉着他下坠。他支撑起刚刚褪去高潮的身体，按着火野映司毛茸茸的头发，凶猛地吻了上去。映司猝不及防，张开嘴，被ankh直截了当地纠缠住。互相索取的声音粘腻地响起，盖过了其他思绪。ankh感到身体又开始发烫，难受得揪紧了映司脑后的头发。他狠狠地与他分开，试着用无力的手握住那只戴着陈旧手链的手腕，一个准备质问的姿势。

他本想说关于味觉，关于苦味的泉水，关于映司说着“我已经尝过了”买回来的过于甜的冰棍，关于一些尖锐的，堵在喉咙里，令他感到呼吸困难的质问。但是他看着曾经的欲望容器，现在坐在他身前的火野映司，他用着30岁人类的模样，正用有点疑惑的眼神看着他。质问在嘴里沉默了。ankh盯着他的眼底，握着手腕的右手滑落下来。

他最终什么都没有说。ankh停了一会，攒了攒力气，用尽全力把映司和他自己一起拽倒在床上。一个他仰面朝天，映司倒在他身上的姿势。映司的头靠在他的颈窝边，发出一点震惊又疑惑的“嗯？”的鼻音。或许是发情期真的会把脑子也烧坏，ankh看着天花板想。他闭了闭眼，双手无力地垂在身侧，但是彩色的翅膀缓慢地扇动两下，从身后抬起来，虚虚地环住ankh，和ankh身上的映司。

并不算拥抱的一个拥抱。从相遇到现在以来，他们之间发生的唯一一个。映司在他颈窝边安静下来，除了细微的呼吸声，像是陷入震惊一样，没有发出任何声音。“这个，人类都会做的吧，”ankh说，眼睛依然看着天花板，“在做这种事的时候。”

他的声音散落在虚空中，没有得到任何回应。阁楼里一片安静。沉寂中，有什么东西缓缓升起，升到即将凋亡的使人哽咽的高度。火野映司在颈窝里停顿了几十秒，直到ankh心中生出一点焦躁，才慢慢撑起身来。

映司看着他，用那双装着辨不分明的感情的黑色眼睛。他慢慢解开ankh的衣扣。他埋下头，从清瘦的锁骨，一路往下，确认一般地留下痕迹。发红的吻痕落在白皙的胸腔上，像在雪地里滴落一列血迹。灼热的雪地起伏着，ankh无声地喘息，高扬起脖颈。他们没有再说多余的话。啃咬，吞噬，拉扯，轻微的暴力带来快感，那其中蕴含的不止是单方面的承受。ankh隔着映司的衣物，在他身上留下他能留下最大限度的抓痕。映司在跳动的拟态心脏前，两颗乳首上多停留了一阵，含着它们亲吻，等到他再往下，ankh已经忍受不住地低喘起来。痛苦和甜蜜交缠着，一起淹没人的理智，叫人分不清到底哪边是哪边。

他扬起的羽翼无力地滑落了。情欲像火一样，带着要毁灭一切的热浪，再次席卷过交缠在一起的两具身体。映司难以自持地呼吸不稳，他试着再次抚摸那个洞口，那里已经遵循本能的指引，又一次从里到外地颤抖着濡湿。他蹭着那个尖端，试着用指尖进入，被ankh的手挡住了。“没有必要。”ankh说，伸出手，粗暴地把映司的裤子连同内裤往下拽。他扶住已经高昂起来的事物，略显生涩地使用手指，试着给他带来一点快感。从囊袋，到头部，指腹在茎体上移动，来回地唤醒着。他猜想快感依然留存在映司的身上，因为他的呼气声逐渐急促起来，混杂一点喘息和小声的呻吟。映司垂着头，抿着嘴。ankh没有分神去看映司脸上的表情，他的注意力已经不足以分出来去在意这一点了。“进来，快一点。”他低声说，声音像是风浪里颠簸的小船。

映司握着纤瘦的盆骨，将自己埋进湿润的入口。没有任何阻碍，像被潮水包裹一般，软肉迫不及待地缠绕上最敏感的头部。映司咬紧了下唇，低着头，紧紧闭着眼，呼吸因挤压变得急乱。ankh用手背挡着眼睛，从唇齿间泄出一丝呻吟。那是双方期待已久的楔入。他的额发已经被汗浸湿，黏在脸颊边，身上的羽毛微微颤动着。映司缓慢地向内推进，一直深到ankh的声音开始破碎的程度。他在那个有着灼热温度的地方停留，小心地抽动了几个来回。

“......快一点。”ankh再次催促道，声音里混杂一点不耐烦和深重的渴求。茎体被有着惊人热度的甬道挽留着，映司控制着，把自己缓缓抽出来，再用力地顶回最深处。这换来ankh仰起头的一声惊叫。映司背后的衣服被汗沾湿，他试着变换角度，微微抬高，在抽出和进入时都蹭过那个退化的尖端。他能感觉到ankh身体里近乎失控的痉挛，但几乎无法思考，为什么包容住他的地方会那么灼热而紧致，滚烫到近乎灼伤他。像被直接伸进脑海里拨动某根快感的弦一样，映司死死咬着下唇，为了不让自己叫出声来，他咬破了口腔内壁。

他没有尝到本应尝到的铁锈味。他渐渐听不到ankh无法自制的呻吟，取而代之的是被情欲逼迫到极限的喘息声。已经叫不出声来，ankh鼓动的胸腔只能发出气音。他快要再一次攀登到巅峰，被填满的内壁一阵阵绞紧着，映司被这份本能带动得发出一声混杂着无措的低低的叫喊。高涨的情绪中，火野映司闭着眼，脸颊薄红，大口呼吸着，在那滚烫的欲望的源头，将另一份欲望完全释放出来。

他射在最里面。映司缓缓从痉挛的身体当中退出来。ankh喘息着，费力地睁开眼看他，脸上满是生理性的泪痕。映司努力平复着呼吸，他偏着头，一直看着床上铺展开来的羽翼。过了不知多久，他的目光从那之上偏移，与ankh对视。

“......”他张开嘴，像是想说什么的样子。但是，在声音能脱出口之前，ankh突然被落下的雨滴砸中了。

他抬起头，试图寻找这场雨的来源。他看向映司。火野映司低着头，没有发出任何声音。滚烫的泪雨正一滴，一滴，从他的眼中溢出来，沿着他的脸颊，落到ankh的羽毛上。

映司像是终于感到心口的疼痛一样，缓缓蜷起身体。“ankh，”他说，不知所措地，声音近乎哽咽。沙漠里的旅人低下头，用最亲密也最疏离的性，去确认不死鸟的心脏，去亲吻它。一遍又一遍地，一个确认存在的仪式。ankh沉默着。这方小小的阁楼里，他闭上眼。他收起羽翼，任凭从另一颗心脏中落下的倾盆大雨倾泻在他身上。

在沸腾的情欲中，他们用痛苦平息痛苦，从沉寂中获得新生。

窗外下了很久的那场雨，就在这个下午停住了。

fin


End file.
